Masquerade
by davidjoker
Summary: Luffy, Nami and Nojiko are adopted when they were babies by Bellemere and Genzo. Never told that they were adopted, Luffy and Nami think they are blood related. After 15 years pass, a 17 year old Nami and 16 year old Luffy start having feelings for each other they know they shouldn't have. Nami doesn't care anymore as she tries to start a relationship with Luffy.M future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so here's a story that I should have put out a long time ago. There might be some grammar issues and I'll fix them when I post chapter 2. just telling you now that this fic is rated M for future LuNa Lemons. Thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Masquerade**

Chapter 1: An Average Morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early in the morning on a Saturday, as a couple entered an orphanage. The woman of the two was wearing a blue blouse with a pair of jeans and had pink hair with the sides shaved off. The man had black hair that was hidden under his hat and was wearing a brown dress shirt and pants. They walked hand in hand to the front of a desk where another woman sat.

Holding out her hand, the pink haired woman introduced herself. "Hi! My name is Bellemere," After shaking the lady's hand, she then pointed to the man next to her. "And this is my husband Genzo. We have an appointment for an adoption today." Bellemere told her with a large smile.

Genzo leaned over to shake the woman's hand as well. "Actually were here for three kids."

"My, my. That's a lot of work. Well come this way and we'll show you the wonderful children that would be happy to have a new home." She lead them to the next room where the children were playing.

When Bellemere walked into the room, her eyes went straight to a blue haired little girl who was standing over the only two cribs in the room. Growing curios, she walked over towards the little girl and dragged Genzo over with her by the hand. She looked over the little girls shoulder and peered inside one of the two cribs that were next to each other. To the left; the one the blue haired girl was closest to, Bellemere saw a baby girl with orange hair and a big smile on her face as she was gripping onto the blue haired girls finger. When she looked over towards the right, the first thing that caught her eye was a straw hat that was covering the lower half of the baby boy in the crib. He had raven black hair and what surprised her the most, was a scar just under the poor child's left eye. Although he couldn't have looked happier with that bottle in his mouth, eating.

"Ah, so have you found the lucky children?" Asked the woman with a smile.

The blue haired girl was startled and jumped when she heard people behind her. Doing this caused the baby girl in the crib to get scared and she started crying, which also made the boy in the crib next to her to cry as well.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Nojiko." The woman spoke as she went to pick up the orange haired baby to calm her. She then turned to Bellemere and Genzo and nodded towards the blue haired girl. "That's Nojiko. She's four years old and likes to help me with the two babies. And this little bundle," She moved the baby girl closer to the couple to let them see her. "Is baby Nami. She's two years old and her birthday is July 3rd."

Bellemere looked at Nojiko and then the crying Nami and smiled. Something about these two girls reminds her of herself. Strong and smart. Confident in her intuition, Bellemere held out her arms. "Do you mind if I hold her?" She asked with a smile.

"You've held a baby before right?" The woman asked. When Bellemere answered yes, she carefully placed Nami in her arms.

As soon as Nami was in her arms, Bellemere's smile grew as bright as the sun. She looked over towards Genzo. "How about it, huh? Do I look like a Mom or what?"

Genzo was about to speak but saw little Nojiko look at his wife with fear and sadness in her eyes. She must be scared of them taking the baby form her. He then gave a soft smile to Bellemere. "I think you definitely look like a Mother with Nami in your arms, but..." He looked at the blue haired girl. "I think someone doesn't think so."

Bellemere raised her brow in curiosity as she turned and looked down at Nojiko. Seeing that look on her face, she understood what her husband meant. Taking a knee, she looked Nojiko in the eyes and gave her a sweet smile. "You really care for her, don't you?"

The little girl nodded her head. "She's my sister." Still keeping a somewhat hateful eye on the older woman with the pink hair.

Bellemere's eyes went wide with surprise. "She's your sister?"

The lady from the orphanage spoke. "Well~, yes and no. Nojiko's been with Nami since she was two and Nami just a new born. I always had them together so, she sees Nami as her sister even though they don't share the same blood."

She turned back towards Nojiko and gave her a warm smile. "Well its good that you already see her as a sister. Because I've decided to adopt you both!"

"How wonderful!" The woman yelled, not restraining her joy one bit. "Although I'm going to miss having you two around!"

"Really?!" Asked Nojiko, overjoyed as she gave both of them a huge smile. "You really want us to be your kids?!"

"Well?" Bellemere asked as she handed Genzo a laughing Nami. "What do you say?"

"I would be honored to call these two girls my daughters." He said while taking Nami into his arms. He looked down into his soon to be baby daughters face. "How does that sound Nami-chan? Do you want me as your Dad?" He said with a smile. But a second later his smile was replaced with a look of growing panic. He saw Nami's lip start to tremble and tears starting to fall from her eyes. And then she started crying loudly; causing the boy in the other crib to cry with her. "I don't think she likes me very much." He said with an awkward smile as he handed her back to his wife.

She took her from him and laughed. "I guess she doesn't like your scarey face! Hahaha!"

"Well the jokes on you. You have to wake up with this scarey face for the rest of your life." He grumbled. But then he noticed something. "Wait!"

Bellemere turned her attention from her two soon to be daughters to Genzo with wide eyes. "What is it?"

Genzo looked at her with sweat dripping down his head. "Well, its... its just that. Well, living with three girls leaves me feeling a little out numbered." He said while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I think you should get Luffy to come with us." Said Nojiko.

Bellemere and Genzo both looked at her with questioning stares. "Luffy?" They both asked at the same time.

Nojiko pointed to the baby boy in the other crib.

"Actually," The woman started. "If your looking to adopt a boy. I think Luffy would be the best choice." She said before realizing what she said. "Oh! I-I don't mean that there's anything wrong with the other children its just. Well, If you wanna save yourselves a lot of sleepless nights. Luffy would be your best choice."

"Why's that exactly?" Genzo asked as he looked over into the boys crib and was shocked to see the young infant had a scar under his left eye. "What happened to this poor child? Why does he have a scare under his eye?" He frowned as he kept his gaze on Luffy; who was just staring right back at him with a blank face.

"Luffy... has a had a lot of bad luck in his one year of life." She looked at them with a very sad frown. When she saw that they were waiting for her to continue, she spoke. "You see, Luffys Mother had... complications during birth. In order to save her baby, they told her they had to preform a c section. She wanted to see her baby boy live, so she told them to do it. Unfortunately, the only doctor they had on call; although loved his patients and tried with all his heart, wasn't a very good doctor. So while preforming the surgery, something went wrong and he cut too deep. His mother died of blood loss and poor Luffy... that's when he was given his scar. Born into this world without a mother on may 5th, one year ago."

Bellemere was wearing a very deep frown, her nose twitching to hold back her tears. "Is that how he ended up here?"

The woman shook her head. "No. After Luffy was given a clean bill of health and his Mother died, her brother was called to to see if he wanted to take care of him. He agreed and came to take Luffy with him to his home. But after only a few weeks, Luffys uncle had brought him to this orphanage and asked me to take care of him and find him a good family. The only thing he left of him was a letter and that old straw hat. The hat that's in Luffys crib now."

"What the hell kind of a man would abandon his own family?" Genzo asked as his fists were gripping tightly around the edge of Luffys crib.

"Well, he had his reasons. Its all explained in this letter." She walked over towards a locked Cabinet and opened it, retrieving the letter before re-locking it. Walking back to them, She handed Genzo the letter.

He opened it and read, while Bellemere did the same over his shoulder with Nami still in her arms. After he was done reading it, He put the letter back in the envelope and handed it back to the woman with his angry face tuned down. "I can see why he brought him here. At least he was able to do something right"

Bellemere looked into Luffy's crib and saw the huge smile on his face. "So, you said that adopting Luffy will save us a lot of sleepless nights." She then turned back towards the woman with a raised brow of curiosity. "Why's that exactly?"

She nodded her head in remembrance. "Oh~ right. Well you see. For some reason, if Luffy and Nami are out of each others site for too long, they'll start crying and wont stop until they see each other again."

Genzo just looked at her like she was crazy. "What? How is that even possible?" He shook his head. "Their just babies and cry all the time. Why do you think its because of that?"

Bellemere nodded her head in agreement with her husband. "Yeah, I kinda find that hard to believe. Have you guys tested this or something?"

"Yes, we have. Many times actually. When Luffy first came here, we thought that it made perfect sense to put his crib next to Nami's, so that's what we did. After maybe about a month, we decided to put luffy in the boys sleeping area instead of in the girls area with Nami. But after about an hour passed of them being separate, Luffy and Nami started crying."

"Again, they're just babies. Didn't you try feeding them, rocking them, changing them, ta..." Genzo was interrupted.

"Please, Don't insult me." The woman said. "I take care of children for a living. And of coarse we tried those things. For a Whole month we tried but the only times they ever stopped crying was when they were eating, sleeping, or were next to each other."

"Okay~," Bellemere still looked at her with a little bit of doubt. "Then how did you figure out that they needed to see each other to stop the crying?"

"Like I said. The only times they stopped crying is when they were either eating, sleeping or they knew the other was in the room with them. It took us about a month to notice it. After we did, we started testing to see if we were right. Which we were. Feel free to not believe me, but if you're looking for a boy to adopt. Then I think Luffy would be a great choice." She then let her shoulders sag with a tired look on her face. "For both our sakes."

Genzo looked back in the crib and stared at Luffy as Luffy stared right back. This baby has had a lot of bad luck in his short life. Maybe adopting him would be best. Him and Bellemere were wanting their own kids, but the doctors told them it was impossible for both of them. Adopting three babies would be better then adopting older kids. That way they will never have to hear 'your not my real parents' when the kid is arguing with them. Yes, they both decided that if possible. They would never tell their kids that they're adopted and they will see them as their real parents and they will see each other as real siblings. They wanted a normal loving family. And with these two girls and this boy, they have a chance to do just that.

"Well? What do you want to do?" Bellemere walked over towards Genzo with a sleeping Nami in her arms. "I think it would be pretty cruel to separate them, right?"

After taking a minute to really consider this, he reached into the crib and picked Luffy up into his arms. "I guess it would be mean to separate them." He walked over towards the woman and smiled. "We would like to adopt these three for our family please."

The woman jumped up and down excitingly and clapped her hands. "Oh~ good! I'm so happy that they'll have a family. Come this way so we can get everything settled."

"Right." Bellemere nodded her head with a joyous smile as she and Genzo followed her. She leaned over towards her husband and whispered. "We're still going to keep them being adopted a secret right? So they'll think that we're they're real parents?"

He nodded with a 'hmm'. "I think it'll be best to not tell them."

 **Fifteen years later.**

 **Luffy, Nami, and Nojiko have no memory of being adopted and believe to be a real family related by blood.**

It was seven in the morning on a Friday as Nami was standing in her younger brothers doorway. Nami had short orange hair and brown chocolate eyes. Her outfit was a white skirt and a purple tank top. She had her hands on her hips and was looking around the teens messy room, shaking her head. Her eyes then landed on her brother as he was fast asleep on his back with his mouth wide open and snoring like a bear. She had come from her room that was right next to his, to wake him up for school. That and to turn off the annoying alarm clock that was going off. With a sigh, she walked over to his night stand and hit the snooze button. She bought him this so she wouldn't have to wake him up every morning. ' _What a waste of money.'_ She thought.

She turned her attention to Luffy and gazed at him with half lidded eyes. His blankets were hanging off the side of his bed and all he had on were some torn jean shorts, leaving his muscled chest exposed. Letting out another sigh, Nami sat on his queen sized bed. Her hip touching his as she placed her left hand on his abs, running her fingers over them. She wasn't worried about waking him like this. Nami knows that no matter how many times you push, pinch, slap, or poke, there was only one way Luffy would wake up unwillingly. Nami shifted herself so she could lay down close next to Luffy on her side. She rested her head close to his on the same pillow as she used her hand to run her fingers through his hair. For the past three years Nami started seeing Luffy in a new light. A light that she knew was wrong. She had started noticing the muscles Luffy was developing and could feel how strong he is when he hugs her and lifts her up. And what used to be a friendly smile she now sees as a sexy smirk that feels like its just for her. And if he dared smile like that to another woman, rage would suddenly take over and she would hit him over the head. A laugh that she used to find silly now made her blush. And even though he pisses her off when he says stupid things, she could talk to him for hours and feel like the happiest person on earth.

She moved her hand from his hair to his chin, and rubbed her thumb over his surprisingly soft bottom lip. And what she was most ashamed of was that she wanted to kiss those soft lips. She wanted to be with him more than anything but knew how wrong it was. She felt disgusted with herself for the shameful thoughts going through her head. Of wanting to feel his skin on hers. For wanting him to look at her as a woman, his woman. Feeling that ache in her chest and that odd pressure in her head, She felt it was time to wake him up. Removing her hand from his face, she took in a deep breath and,

"LUFFY! WAKE UP!" She screamed in his ear as loud as she could.

"AH!" Luffy screamed as he rolled off the bed and hit the floor. Hearing Nami laugh, he sat up and glared at her from her spot on his bed. "Dammit Nami, stop waking me up like that!"

losing her smile and glaring right back at him. "Well I wouldn't have to wake you up like that if you would just wake up to your alarm clock!"

"Well the reason I cant hear the alarm clock is because your always yelling in my ear every morning! I think your making me deaf!"

"Then I guess I'll have to yell in your ear every morning for the rest of our lives, don't I!" Luffy was about to respond but Nami threw a pillow at his face, shutting him up. "Shut it and just hurry up and get dressed! I'm not going late to school again because of you."

"Fine, fine. What ever." Luffy got up and went to his dresser to get his clothes so he can take a shower. He stopped though when he felt an Icy glare from behind him. Looking back with a raised brow, He saw Nami still laying in his bed. "What?" He asked.

Letting out a huff, Nami sat up on his bed with her legs under her so he couldn't see up her skirt. She was a lady after all. "You really forget again?" She asked disappointed but not surprised. She was used to his horrible memory, but it still hurt that he forgets every year. "Does the number seventeen ring any bells in that empty head of yours?" She asked with a deep frown.

"Hey! There's no need to insult me. Just give me a sec." Luffy put a thoughtful hand under his chin as he tried to remember what was so important about the number seventeen.

After about ten secons, Nami saw Luffys face starting to turn red. She face palmed. ' _Why do I let him stress his brain so much?"_ Wanting him to stop hurting himself, Nami just told him. "My birthday Luffy. Today's my birthday and I'm tuning seventeen."

"Oh yeah! Shishishi! Sorry Nami, I forgot."

Nami then laid down on her stomach still facing Luffy. "And I'm also guessing that you forgot our deal." She asked with a raised brow.

"No! I didn't forget!" He said feeling offended. He looked around the room before looking at Nami again. "So what do you want?" Before she could even say it, Luffy cut her off. "And no. You cant have my hat. You can wear it when you want but you cant have it."

"Dammit." Nami muttered to herself. He was horrible at shopping for gifts and surprisingly, Luffy was the only one that she refused to take money from as a birthday gift. So three years ago they made a deal. On her birthday, Luffy allowed her to pick anything from his room as her birthday gift and keep it. And for the past two years she always asked for his straw hat. It was pretty much hers anyway the way she saw it. If it wasn't on Luffy's head, you'd be sure to find it on Nami's. But every year he would tell her no. So for her fifteenth birthday, she picked his old red vest that he wore practically twenty four-seven. And to this day, wears it every night when she goes to sleep as her night shirt. For her second gift on her sixteenth birthday, she picked his red dress shirt that he wore to a dance at the school. Luffy had no one to go with and she turned down at least twenty guys. So she asked him if he wanted to go anyway just to hang out with their friends. He agreed and so they went to the dance. She really didn't want to miss the last song so she begged Luffy to dance with her. After awhile she told Luffy that she would buy him a huge pizza if he danced with her for the last song. So of coarse he agreed. She asked for that shirt so she could always remember that night.

"Well? What do you want as your gift?" Luffy asked, taking her out of her thoughts.

Nami Looked around while still laying on her stomach to see what she wanted. His poster of Bruce lee? no. The boxing gloves he used for winning the armature title? no. She looked down at the ground and saw the pillow that she had thrown at him earlier. She reached down and lifted the pillow and put it under her and hugged it, burying her face into the pillow. She could still smell Luffy's musky sent that she loved so much. Smiling she got off his bed and headed for the door, taking his pillow with her. "I really like how soft your pillow is. So I guess I'll take it." She tuned around and hugged the pillow to her chest. "And Hurry up! Breakfast should be done by time you're done getting dressed." And before he could protest about her taking his pillow, she closed his door shut. Then she opened her door that was right next to his and tossed her new pillow on her bed before heading down stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs and walking past the living room and into the kitchen, she saw her mother cooking breakfast. But she also noticed that her sister wasn't sitting at the table as usual. "Mom? Where's Nojiko?"

Without even turning around she answered her. "Your sister had to go in early. College seems to be taking up a lot more of her time then I though it would." After she was done cooking, Bellemere made three plates and set them at the table. She then took a seat and was bout to dig in. "So were you able to get your brother up?"

Nami went to the fridge and took out a bunch of eggs, spam and bacon. "Yup. But of course he has to argue with me before he actually gets going."

Bellemere took a drink of her tangerine juice and then set it down. "Are you sure you don't want to eat first and then cook Luffy's breakfast?"

Nami placed everything to cook before taking a seat at the table to eat her breakfast. "I can do both at the same time, so don't worry." She smiled at her Mother before eating. Again, three years ago; after Nami started seeing Luffy in a new light and not so much as her brother, she started wanting to see him happy more often and she wanted to be the one who made him happy. So knowing how much Luffy loves food, she started taking cooking lessons with their friend Sanji and his Dad Zeff. And for the past three years, it was normally Nami who cooked him breakfast every morning. After everything was done and Nami had finished eating, Luffy came running down the stairs after smelling Nami's cooking and stormed into the kitchen. "FOOD!" He screamed before getting a smack to the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Where are your manners boy!" Genzo screamed as he sat at the head of the table.

Rubbing his head, Luffy took his seat at the table. "Sorry Dad."

Nami placed Luffy's food in front of him but pinched and pulled his cheek before he could start eating. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked.

"Again?" He complained, just wanting to eat his food. So close. At the thought of not having his food, Luffys brain reminded him of what she meant. "Right! Sorry Nami. Happy birthday!" He gave her a bright smile.

Seeing that smile that was just for her, Nami started feeling a little bold. "What about my birthday kiss?" She asked with a coy smile as she bent down and pointed to her cheek.

Luffy looked at their parents and they too, had a look of confusion. But not wanting to up set Nami, Luffy leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. ' _She's so soft.'_ Luffy thought as he started to lean back but stopped. Just centimeters away from her face, Luffy instinctively leaned forward and placed a second soft, wet kiss on her cheek. He kept his lips on her soft skin for a few seconds more before leaning back into his chair. Licking his lips while keeping his face hidden form Bellemere and Genzo under his hat. He loved the way she tasted.

Seeing him lick his lips and noticing how he went in for that second kiss, Nami blushed a little before sitting back down. Both of the parents looked at Luffy and Nami with raised brows. After Bellemere and Genzo wished her a Happy Birthday as well and gave her a thousand beri each, they all finished eating and went their separate ways. Genzo went to his job as mayor and Bellemere took Luffy and Nami to school before going to work herself. "Hurry up before your late!" She yelled as they both got out of the car. Looking at Nami and Luffy walk together into the school, she felt like they were standing a little too close for comfort. But That thought quickly left her mind as she looked at what time it was on the clock from her radio. "Crap!" Was all she said as she sped off to her mikan farm. And just as she left, Bellemere missed seeing Nami hug Luffy's arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter 1.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know that Luffy didn't really get to say much but that's because this chapter was kind of from Nami's point of view. Next chapter's going to be from Luffy's. If you feel like they were too ooc then please tell me so I can fix it. And please forgive me if I wrote Bellemere and Genzo poorly, this was my first attempt at writing for them and I could use some pointers on how I can make them more in character. Again thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.


	2. Whats in the box?

A/N: YAY! I actually updated! Don't really have anything to say except thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Masquerade**

Chapter 2: Whats in the box!?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy and Nami walked into the crowded school and went looking for their friends in the usual spot. Nami was still holding onto Luffy's arm as they made their way through the large and loud crowd of students.

Luffy looked down at her. "Nami?" He asked with a frown.

"Hmm~?" She asked, not really paying attention as she kept her eyes closed. Loving being on Luffy's arm.

"You think you can let go of my arm? A lot of people are looking at us funny."

Nami opened her eyes and looked around for herself. They were giving the two of them odd looks. Frowning, she turned back to Luffy. "So what? Its not like you ever cared what people thought of you before."

"Still." Luffy looked at her with a frown. He didn't want her to let go of his arm. He felt... proud? But he knew that, unlike him, Nami does care about how the rest of the school sees her. Reluctantly, Nami slowly let go of her young brothers arm. Sliding her fingers down his arm until they came in contact with his hand. Looking into his face, she ghostly let her fingers run over his before taking a small step away.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting for us." Nami gave him the cold shoulder as she walked towards their friends meeting spot. Leaving Luffy behind.

"Nami." Luffy gave her a sad look and reached out for her, but she was already ahead of him. Looking around at the staring crowd of students, Luffy thought it was best not stick around to give them a scene. With a huff, Luffy shook his head before walking after his older sister.

The whole way there, not once did Nami look back at him or really even talk to him. But Nami's mood went from sad to happy once she saw their friends waiting for them near the back of the cafeteria. There were two walls with stone benches on either side. Plenty of room for everyone. And the two walls ended to glass doors that lead to the back of the school. The long nosed friend was the first one to see the brother and sister arrive.

"Happy birthday Nami!" He said while standing to wave at the two.

Hearing Usopp mention the birthday girl, the pervert of the group snapped his head away from his green haired pain in the ass to see for himself. "Happy birthday Nami-swan~! I've been waiting to give you you're birthday cake and a birthday kiss!" On noodle like legs, Sanji jumped towards the birthday girl for a kiss. But instead he got tackled towards the ground by a beast.

"CAKE!" Before Sanji even got near his sister, Luffy speared him down. Once they hit the floor, Luffy went straight for the orange cake. Nami's favorite. "Why didn't you tell me you were bringing cake today, Sanji?!" with in 2 seconds the cake was gone. All that was left of it was the frosting and crumbs on its devourers face.

Sanji kicked him off of himself before standing up. "I didn't tell you because I knew you were gonna try and eat it! You damn dog!" He pointed at his friend in the red shirt. Anger all over the cooks face.

Luffy just looked up at him from the ground. "Got any more?"

Sanji then kicked him on the side of the head and knocked him over. "No, I don't you dumbass!" Resisting the urge for a cigaret and to deal out a butt kicking on school grounds, the blond just looked back towards Nami and bowed. "I'm very sorry for letting that mutt," He looked over angry at the standing up Luffy before turning back towards the birthday girl. "ruin your birthday cake Nami-san."

Nami gave him a sad frown, but yet couldn't help but feel relieved that her little brother stopped the perv before he could get near her. But still, she knows how much work her friend puts into his cooking. She would have to get Luffy to apologize to Sanji. And being the most stubborn and dense person she's ever known. Getting him to say sorry for eating food wasn't going to be easy. "I'm sorry Sanji." She then walked over towards Luffy and elbowed him in his gut. "And so is Luffy. Right Luffy?"

"Oof!" Luffy grabbed his hurt rib before looking at his sister with a mad scowl. "For what? Food is meant to be eaten. So I ate it. Its nature Nami." He then looked at her like she was stupid. "You cant argue with nature. AWRW!"

Nami got one of her fingers and hooked it to the inside of his cheek. Pulling so hard that it looked like his skin was stretching like rubber. "We both know how this is gonna end Luffy! We've done this dance since we were kids, now apologize to Sanji for eating the cake that he worked so hard on!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! NO!" his eyes shut from the pain. Why is she able to hurt him so much? He's been in a lot of fights growing up, including an ass whooping from his Mom and Dad, but when she hits him, it feels like getting hit by a train or being stung by a thousand Bee's!

Nami started moving him left and right by her hooked finger inside his mouth. "I... said... say... that you're... sorry!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NEVER!"

"Grrah!" Nami pulled her finger from his mouth and released him. Luffy's hand went straight to his cheek to nurse his wound. Letting out a huff, Nami couldn't believe he didn't do what she told him to. Maybe she has to come at this from a different angle? She'll do to her younger brother what she does to all other men to get what she wants. "Luffy~." She flirted with him.

"Huh?" Luffy looked up at his sisters change of voice.

Nami reached over and cupped his frosting and cake covered face with both hands. Her thumbs slightly rubbing the corner of his lips. She looked him in the eyes with her best innocent and vulnerable look. "Please Luffy? For me on my birthday. Can't you do me this one little thing and say sorry to Sanji for ruining his cake? Please~?"

Luff's eyes were wide with embarrassment and worry. Looking around at his three friends, they too had odd looks towards the two. Even Sanji seemed more confused then mad. He whispered to her. "Nami. Let go. They're staring at us."

Nami got even closer and pushed her breasts against his chest. She saw Luffy take a quick glance down at her cleavage from her purple tank top. She started to slowly slide her knee up his leg. "Then all you have to do is tell him you're sorry." Still feigning Innocent.

Luffy let out a low growl. If she doesn't stop. Somethings gonna pop up whether he wants it to or not. "Fine!" He then looked over towards Sanji with a scowl. "I'm sorry for ruining your cake, Sanji." He said through gritted teeth before turning back to Nami, who still had her hands on his face. "I hate you." He said with a pout and a twisted face while crossing his arms over his chest.

Nami let out a giggle. Knowing that he wasn't even really mad at her. He could really never lie. She then stuck two of her fingers in her mouth and licked it before running it all over Luffys mouth. Cleaning him by scooping the frosting from the cake off of him.

Luffy just raised a brow at her odd behavior, as did everyone else.

After she had all of the frosting on her finger, Nami took a step back from him. She then gave him a sly smile. "Please. I know how much you love your sister." Nami then stuck the frosting in her mouth and tasted it. Her eyes beamed at how delicious it was. She then turned to her blond friend. "Mmm, this cake is really good Sanji!" She then turned to Luffy with an angry face. "I just wish someone would have at least saved me a piece of MY birthday cake."

Sanji then went into his love swirling. "Don't worry about it Nami-Swan~! I'll make you an even better cake in my cooking class! And I'll be sure to guard it from any hungry beasts~!"

Zoro heard enough as he looked down at his watch and saw that they only had five minutes to get to class. He stood up and grabbed the perv cook by his backpack and pulled him along. "Now that the five of us are here, lets get this day over with so we can get to the weekend."

Sanji slapped his hand off of him. "I wasn't done romancing my Nami-Swan~, you green asshole!"

Zoro turned around and got in his face. "You're lucky I cant afford to kick your ass all over this place without getting thrown out of school."

Sanji growled right back. "Like wise you little son of-" but was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Am I Going to have to give you two after school detention again?"

Sanji and Zoro looked over at the woman. "Robin-Chawn~!"

Nami looked away from Luffy and towards the older girl. "Oh! Hi Robin." She said with a smile while walking to give her older friend a hug.

But instead of a hug, Robin gave her a handshake. "Happy birthday Nami. And remember. Its Ms. Nico at school."

Nami let out a light laugh. "Come on Robin. We've all known you for two years."

"And this year I'm officially a teacher here. So please, call me Ms. Nico."

She let out a fake huff. "Fine. Ms. Nico." She then turned around and grabbed Luffy by his hand and started dragging him with her. "Come on Luffy! We're all gonna be late! By Rob- Oh, sorry. Ms. Nico~." Making fun of her title.

"Nami~, we don't even have the same classes together! Why do you always have to drag me with you?"

"Because I know how easily distracted you get! Dad said if you're late to class one more time, he's going to ground you!" That was the last thing the others heard before they disappeared into the crowed.

Usopp looked over at the others after the two siblings left. "Well. That was... weird." He then looked towards Robin with a tilted head and a hand under his chin. "Right?"

"What was weird?" Robin asked. Having only arrived a few moment ago.

Zoro started walking towards the crowed with a board look. "Well, other than Nami flirting with Luffy. Nothing I guess." He then turned around and pointed towards the crowd with his thumb. "Now hurry up before we're all late again."

"Still," Usopp continued as he walked with Robin, her being his first class after all. "I've never seen them go that far before. Luffy usually gives in when she pulls his cheek."

Robin let out a 'Hmm', as she silently went to her first class.

Hours past and it was now the end of the school week and the beginning of Nami's birthday party. At least once they get there. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Luffy and Nami were sitting in Robin's mini van going towards the birthday girls house. They were all discussing about what happened throughout the day, complained about teachers, other than Ms. Nico of coarse. As well as what they were going to do on Saturday and Sunday. But the weird thing was how Luffy was trying to sit away from his sister and closer to Zoro in the back. Nami noticed this and was starting to regret what she did this morning at school. What if she creeped him out? Just before she could really beat herself up over what she's done, they pulled up to her and Luffy's house. Their parents weren't home yet and neither was Nojiko.

Nami was the first out the car and at the front door to unlock it. "Go ahead and get everything set up guys!" She said with a smile on her face. "I'm going up stairs to change." She quickly ran up the stairs to change. She decided on wearing Luffy's red shirt along with a black mini skirt. But looking at herself in the mirror, Nami couldn't help but feel something was missing. "Oh, that"s right!" She left her room in search for her brother. "A girl needs her crown for her birthday."

After Nami had left, Luffy and the other went to work in the backyard. One by one their other friends were showing up. Usopps adoptive father and little brother, Franky and Chopper. The two rich kids of their group, Vivi and Kaya. Nami and Luffy's Music teacher Brook. And the last one to show up were the siblings last three family members. Bellemere, Genzo, and Nojiko. Although the oldest of the three went straight to her sisters room to give Nami her birthday present before going to her long awaited bed. Thanks to her college classes, she was dead tired.

Just as Nami walked out of her bedroom, she quickly turning around after closing her door only to bump into her older sister. "Oh! Sorry Nojiko." She said with an awkward smile while rubbing the back of her head. "I didn't see you there. And where have you been!? I feel like I haven't seen my sister in ages!" Nami went in for a tight hug. Throwing her arms around her sister in a tight embrace, one that the blue haired girl returned.

"Just wait one more year little sis. Soon you're going to be a stranger to everyone here too. Especially when chasing after boys~."

Nami pushed Nojiko off of her and laughed. "Yeah right! I know I'm quit the temptation, but no man is rich enough to afford me." She finished her sentence with a wink and a smile.

Nojiko nudged her back. "Jeez Nami, you're so shallow! You're never gonna get a man with that attitude. Oh! Which reminds me." Nojiko reached into a bag she had near her and pulled out a 7 inch box and handed it to her little sister. "Happy birthday Nami!"

"Wow! Thanks Nojiko! What is it?" Just as she was about to open her gift, Nojiko stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I wouldn't open that yet. Wait till you're about to go to bed and you're by yourself."

Nami looked at her suspiciously. "And~ Why do I have to wait? It better not be some creepy bug or something! You know I hate bugs! Ow!"

Nojiko lightly slapped her upside the head. "Quit down wont you? Jeez. Its not bugs. Just trust me and thank me later."

Nami eyed the box while turning it in her hands. "All right then." She looked up excitingly at her sister. "Are you gonna stay up and eat with us?" She asked, wanting to spend time with her sister.

Nojiko gave Nami an apologetic look. "Sorry Nami. I'm just too tired to really stay up tonight. Tell you what. Since its the weekend, how's about I hang out with you guys tomorrow and Sunday? What ever you wanna do, we'll do it."

"Well~, we were thinking about going camping tomorrow. Do you wanna come with us?"

Nokjio gave Nami a big smile. "Absolutely! I haven't gone camping in years! I think the last time I went was when Luffy ended up driving the car into the lake!" She started laughing so hard she grabbed onto her sides.

Nami joined in her laughter. "Man, was Mom and Dad mad! Mom actually bit through her cigarette and Dad practically stomped Luffy into the ground!" Nami wiped the tears of laughter from her face. Letting out a sigh, she looked at her recovering sister. "Luffy maybe stupid at times. But he ALWAYS gives you good stories and memories to tell."

Nojiko saw a light blush on Nami's cheeks but shrugged it off. Thinking it was from the laughing fit. "Yup. He really is, a one of the kind odd ball." She then let out a deep yawn. "Well, anyway," She leaned in and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday Nami. And remember, only open my gift while your by yourself tonight."

Thanks. And I will." Nami then opened her door and carefully threw the box onto her bed. Before closing the door. She then turned back towards her sister. "Goodnight Nojiko. And don't forget to pack your stuff if you're going camping with us."

Nojiko waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. And YOU don't forget to save me a piece of cake. And please keep it away from Luffy. That boy would eat anything."

Nami saw her close the bedroom door that was across the hall from her's and Luffy's. She was so happy that she was coming with them this weekend. But then she remembered something. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot." With a smile, Nami headed down stairs to join the party and take her birthday crown from her silly little brother. Provided he wasn't stuffing his face right now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. What's Your Type?

A/N: none for this chapter I guess. Just, thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and please forgive any grammar mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Masquerade**

Chapter 3. Whats your type?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sliding the glass doors open, Nami stepped out into her back yard, joining the party. A smile came to the birthday girls face when she saw her friends, Vivi and Kaya. Nami was about to go greet them but the perv of the group blocked the way.

"Happy birthday Nami-Swan!" He came in on twirling legs before dropping to one knee and presenting her with a small birthday cake. "I've finished your birthday cake during cooking class just as I promised, my angel!"

Nami reached down with a polite smile and took the cake from his hands. "Thank you, Sanji. I would talk but I..."

Sanji interrupted her by standing up and holding out his hand. "May I have the first dance?" Suddenly trying to do his 'smooth' talk that he usually does with the ladies. "I've picked the perfect song that represent how I..." But Sanji seemed to get a taste of his own medicine when Vivi decided to cut in on their conversation.

"There you are Nami! I've been wondering where you were." She came up and got between Nami and their love sick friend. After giving Nami a hug, Vivi started walking away with the birthday girl while talking to Sanji. "You don't mind if I take her to wish her a happy birthday, do you Sanji?"

As usual, he swooned. "Not at all my dearest Vivi! You can have anything you want! Just tell me what you desire and I'll..."

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you Sanji. Hows about after I talk with Nami, I'll dance with you instead?"

"You would honor me with a dance?!" He started walking on noodle like legs towards the sound set up for the music. "I'll pick a song just for us! The greatest song of Love..."

Vivi and Nami were already walking towards the eating table while Sanji's speech was being drowned out by the music. "Thanks for the bail out. I owe you one." Nami told her younger friend with a smile. Vivi was actually two years younger then her and went to a private school for girls. As did Usopps girlfriend and her friend as well, Kaya.

Vivi just shrugged. "It was nothing. I know how he can be."

"I'm just sorry you have to dance with him. Thanks for taking that bullet too." They arrived at the eating table which was empty at the moment. Seeings how everyone was at the food table, filling their plates.

Vivi playfully slapped Nami on her shoulder. "He's not that bad Nami. A little cheesy in the romance department, but not bad." Vivi then reached into her purse and pulled out twenty thousand beri. "Here. Happy birthday Nami!"

Nami snatched the money from her friends hand and admired it with beri sign, like eyes. "Thank you so much, Vivi!" She then gave her young friend a quick hug. But before Nami could really continue their conversation, she remembered that she was looking for Luffy. "Have you seen Luffy?" But then Nami held up her hand and looked down with a stern face. "Wait, let me guess. He's at the food table destroying everything. Right?"

Vivi raised a brow while placing a hand on her hip. "What do you think?"

The birthday girl face palmed before going off to look for her brother. But she was stopped by Vivi. "Hey, Nami? Can I ask a... personal question?"

She turned around with a questioning look. "Sure. What is it?"

Vivi nervously rubbed the tip of her toe in the grass while playing with her thumbs. Not meeting Nami's eyes at first before looking up. "Just promise me you'll keep this between us. Alright?"

Nami walked closer so they can have their private conversation. "Okay. What is it?"

"Whats... Do you... know what type of girl Luffy likes?"

Nami's eyes went wide with the only thought running through her head being, _'Oh hell no!'_ But she quickly replaced her surprised look with a confused one. "Nope. I cant say I do."

Meanwhile, while Nami and Vivi are talking near the eating table, Luffy and Sanji were having a very similar conversation. Luffy was about to start filling up his plate for the first time, since the last things he's been eating were all by hand until his mother 'corrected' him with a light smack to the head. But before he could, Sanji grabbed his collar and pulled him aside to talk.

"Sanji, why did you pull me away from the food!" He whined like a puppy.

"Shut up about the food and listen for a second will ya? I got a question to ask you."

Luffy crossed his arms and taped his foot impatiently. "Well hurry up and ask it."

Ignoring his friends attitude, Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it before continuing. "How long have we known each other?"

Luffy dropped his arms. "I don't know. Seven or eight years?"

"Right. And you know how much I like your sister, right."

Luffy raised a brow. "Yeah?"

Sanji then turned around and put his hands on his chest. "And you know how I've tried to romance my sweet angel into going out with me. And yet, everything I've tried has failed. So I have to know." He then turned to Luffy and grabbed him by his shirt. "What type of guy does Nami like? I'm willing to change all that I am to make her happy!"

Luffy REALLY didn't like it when Sanji called Nami his. But instead of getting mad, he did what he always does. Give them a blank stare with owlish eyes. "I don't know." Luffy simply said with a shrug of his shoulders. And really, he didn't.

"What?! How can you not know? You're her brother, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but why would I care about the type of guys she likes? She's never had a boyfriend before so really, how could anyone tell? Maybe she doesn't like anyone like that."

Sanji lowered his head but lifted it after letting go of Luffys shirt. "Look, just ask her what type of guy she likes, alright? And if you do, I'll give you whats left of the cake I made in cooking class. Deal?"

Luffys eyes bugged out. "Really?! Where is it?!"

"Hey! We gotta have a deal first or no cake for you." He stuck out his hand for Luffy to shake. "Deal?" he asked again,

He shook his hand. "Deal! Now where is it?"

Sanji pointed towards their house. "Its in the kitchen on top of the counter."

:"Thanks Sanji!" Was the last thing he said before running into the house in search of his delicious mikan cake.

After dealing with Luffy, Sanji went after Vivi. "Vivi! Our song is coming up next and you're still going to dance with me, right?!~"

Nami heard Sanji and saw Luffy run into the house. "Looks like Sanji's calling for you. I gotta go find Luffy."

Vivi stopped her. "You promise to ask him, right?" A worried look on her face.

Nami let out a sigh. "Yeah, I promise." And after that, Nami went into the house to retrieve her birthday crown. As soon as she closed the glass doors and turned around, Nami found Luffy facing the counter away from her. She slowly came up behind him and then quickly slipped her arms between his and wrapped her arms around his chest. His reaction didn't really surprise her.

Luffy stopped eating and looked up from the counter. Then, with cheeks full of cake, he turned his head around to see who had their arms around him. Although he knew that Nami was the only one to ever do this. He gave her those wide eyes of his before swallowing the cake. "Sanji said I could."

Seeing his face covered in frosting for the second time today, Nami let out a small giggle. "Jeez, you always have to make a mess when eating, don't you?" And just like before, Nami lifted her hand to her lips and placed her fingers into her mouth. Then she pulled them out before using her fingers to clean the frosting from his face. She ran her fingers around his mouth first before slowly running them across his lips. Nami was resting her chin on his shoulder, her eyes fixed on his lips. And seeming to get caught up in what she was doing, Nami lightly pushed her finger through his lips and into his mouth. She ran her finger against his tongue before feeling it move from Luffy speaking.

"Nami? What are you doing?" Feeling a little weirded out.

Instead of being shocked by her own actions, Nami just stared into Luffys eyes with a lazy look. She then slowly pulled her fingers from his mouth, sliding them on his bottom lip before bringing the digits to her own lips and and taking them into her mouth. Tasting Luffy and what was left of the sweet frosting. After letting out an 'Mmm', Nami pulled her fingers from her lips and gave him a sweet innocent smile. "Did you enjoy it?"

Luffy was still looking at her from his shoulder. "The cake, right?"

Nami just winked at him. "Sure." But then she backed away from him, but not before grabbing his hat from his head and placing it on her own. "I just came to get my crown for the day."

Luffy turned around while using his arm to clean off Nami's saliva, giving his sister an odd look. "You could've used a napkin you know?"

She just crossed her arms under her bust and turned her nose to the air. "OR, you could just learn some manners and not eat like a pig. And a 'thank you' would be nice." Hearing the ending of a song, Nami looked out the kitchen window above the sink. It looked like Sanji and Vivi had just finished dancing. And she could see the relief on her younger friends face. But then Nami heard the beginning of one of her favorite songs. It was called 'time after time'. An old eighties song that their parents would listen too when they would clean the house. She grew to love it. Nami then went to face Luffy as he was about to leave through the glass doors. Going to get another plate no doubt. But as he was reaching for the door, Nami grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the door.

"Dance with me." Nami told him, bringing him away from prying eyes by the hand. Leading him to the living room with a smile as she walked backwards.

"Nami~, I'm hungry! Why cant we dance later? Or let me get a piece of chicken while we're dancing!" His mouth drooling while thinking about Sanji's grilled chicken.

Nami sighed. Reaching up with her hand to wipe the drool from his opened mouth. "Later. It's my favorite song and I wanna dance. Please, Luffy?" She reached for his other hand and started playfully swinging them from side to side with hers.

Seeing that pleading face, Luffy couldn't say no. That was always one of the two things she does to get her way with him. Or maybe three now. With that whole incident at school this morning. "Fine." Luffy held up one finger. "But just one dance! I wanna eat before everyone eats everything."

Nami poked him in the head. "You're the one that always eats everything!" Nami lead him to the middle of the living room. Looking around to make sure no one was looking before facing Luffy again. "You remember how to slow dance, right?" Wrapping her arms around his neck, stepping closer to him.

Luffy raised his brow. "When was that school dance?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Nami dropped her head, landing her forehead on his chest. "That was a year ago, Luffy."

"Then no. I don't remember." Shaking his head.

She then looked up with a frown. "Don't you remember? I'm wearing the shirt you had on that night." Feeling very hurt that he would forget their special night. Well, it was special to her.

Luffy gave her a sad look of his own. "I'm sorry Nami. I didn't mean to forget."

She made him feel bad. Nami hugged him. "No, I'm sorry." She then let out a small laugh. "I should have remembered how terrible your memory is. I've only known you my whole life." Nami then backed away a little and grabbed his hands. "Now shut up and listen. The songs almost over." Nami moved his hands to her lower back, just above her butt. Wrapping his arms around her as she took a step towards him. "Leave your hands right there." Nami then lifted her arms and laced them around his neck. "Okay, now we start moving our feet slowly. Like this."

Luffy looked down to see what she was doing. He might not be book smart and he may have a bad memory. But show him something physical and he would be able to duplicate it almost instantly. "Okay, I got." Luffy took the lead, tightening his hold around her waist.

Finding herself suddenly shy, Nami decided to place her head on his shoulder to avoid eye contact. Causing the hat to fall on its string around her neck. She had sowed it on for him when they were five. She knew how to tease and flirt with the best of them. But when it came to true intimacy, Nami had no idea how to handle it. Luffy was a lot better at showing true affection then her. And Nami has enough flirting skill for the both of them. She guessed they balanced each other out in that way. More then that really, now that she thinks about it.

But before letting herself get too lost in her mind, Nami decided to get lost in the feeling instead. She loved being in his arms. Feeling so safe in them and secure. And Nami added the fantasy that he held her because he wanted her for himself. To be greedy with sharing her. The way she's always been with him. Anytime another girl would talk to him, Nami would step in to the conversation. Not wanting Luffy and the other woman to get too friendly.

She's always been possessive of him. Even before what happened three years ago. Nami wouldn't call herself clingy, but whenever other kids would want Luffy to play with them, Nami would 'invite' herself along. She just didn't feel good when separated from him. Two feelings would always make her stomach and head hurt. On one hand, She worried about him. Knowing how reckless he is, even when they were just children, she would worry that he's got himself in trouble, hurt or worse. Then the other feeling kept telling her that Luffys was fine. Yeah, he's gotten in trouble before and a few cuts here and there. But he's always comes out stronger. He's always helped her so she knows he can take care of himself. She trusts him to take care of himself. And she trusts him to take care of her as well.

There she went again. Thinking instead of feeling. There was another reason Nami felt that they would work so well together. She always used her head, despite her angry outbursts time to time. And her greed. But even those things just proved to herself that they are made for each other. Nami was smart, Luffy was... gullible. She was quick to anger while Luffy would just keep that smile on his face. Her greed almost took priority over everything, save her friends and family. But Luffy was always willing to give what he can. Except his food of course. And even then the only person he's ever shared it with was her.

Nami took in a deep breath. Smelling Luffy's musky scent that she was so attracted to. No other smell was like it. It drove her wild and urged her body to get closer to him. To hold him. Kiss him. To give herself to h-.

"Nami?"

"Hmm?" Nami snuggled her face from his chest to the crook of his neck.

"The songs over a-and I REALLY need to go to the bathroom."

For some reason, Luffy was trying to keep her a bit at arms length. Leaning his torso forward and his lower half away from her. Nami looked at him oddly. "Way to ruin the mood, Luffy." She let out a sigh. "Fine, go ahead. But hurry up! We still got all night to celebrate my birthday." Nami pushed his arms from her shoulders and moved her head forward. Placing a kiss a the corner of his mouth. "Thanks for dancing with me." Nami then headed through the kitchen and back outside.

Luffy kept his eyes on her until she left. Once Nami was gone, Luffy ran upstairs towards the bathroom in his room. Once inside, Luffy moved himself in front of his sink before taking in a deep breath. "We shouldn't be doing this." His heart was beating fast as guilt came over his mind. But another feeling was out weighing his guilt. "Just get it over with." Luffy unzipped his pants and pulled his member out. "Why does she always have to go rubbing on me?" Luffy took hold of himself and closed his eyes before he started stroking. "Nami~."

Once she was outside, Nami went over to make herself a plate. Grabbing a hot dog and a burger with a fruit salad on the side for something sweet.

"Did you ask him?"

"Huh?" Nami looked to her side, only to see Vivi standing there, looking anxious.

"Luffy. Did you ask him what type of girl he likes? You two were in there for awhile."

"Oh." Nami shook her head as she moved down the food table to add a few things to her plate. "No, I haven't asked him yet. I will tonight though, so don't worry." Giving her friend a reassuring smile. A while later, Luffy had come back out of the house and joined the party. For the next few hours everyone had a blast. They ate, drank (soda of course), and laughed all afternoon and night. It was pretty late as people started leaving one by one. The last few guests helping to clean up before leaving. Only the family of the house left. And they decided to watch a trilogy of movies Before going to sleep.

It was an old western epic that the whole family loved for different reasons. Genzo loved the movie as a whole. Bellemere, along with her son, loved watching the gun and fist fights. And Nami loved the bank robbing and gold stealing parts of it. If Nojiko was up with them, her favorite part would be the cheesy romance scenes between the male and female main characters. One was a city boy looking for a fabled great treasure out west. Seeing it as the greatest adventure and challenge of all time and looking to be the first one to go and come back alive. And the the small dirt town girl who fronted as a singer. Going town to town robbing each bank before quickly leaving to the next settlement to repeat the process. Only to tag along in the young mans adventure. Looking to find the fabled greatest treasure on earth.

They were all sitting on a right angle couch that had a slight curve to it. The T.V. Being a little far away from the corner of the couch. That way, everyone could see it. Bellemere and Genzo were cuddled up on the far left side of the couch. The pink haired woman sitting in his lap and lazily leaning against Genzo chest. Luffy was sitting right in the middle of the corner of the couch. His legs crossed in a yoga type pose. While Nami was laying on her stomach with her head on the other far side of the couch. Head resting on folder arms to see the screen while she playfully had her feet in Luffys lap. It was nothing out of the normal, since Nami and Luffy always took these positions when watching a movie.

The movie was halfway over when Bellemere suddenly pulled Genzo down by his shirt and whispered something in his ear. And his reaction was a nervous look with a smile. Bellemere stood up and stretched, her arms going high in the air. "We're... gonna go to bed now." She licked her lips and winked at her husband. But Luffy and Nami couldn't see as she had her back to them. "Right honey~?"

Genzo let out a nervous cough as he stood up and followed her up the stairs. "R-right. Good night. And don't forget to pack your stuff for the camping trip this weekend." And then he was dragged away upstairs by Bellemere.

Both Luffy and Nami made disgusted faces before turning back to the movie. They stayed in silence for a awhile. Just watching the movie until Luffy remembered something. "Hey Nami. What type of guy do you like?"

Did she just hear him correctly? Nami's heart started beating a little faster. "What?" She asked him without turning away from the movie. Or more she had her face buried in her arms to try and hide her smile.

Luffy placed his hand on her lower leg. Wanting to make sure she's was listening. "I said, what type of guy do you like?"

Feeling his hand rub her leg, Nami thought he was flirting with her. So she moved one of her feet to in between his folded legs and rubbed her foot against him. She felt Luffy move slightly. "Why do you wanna know~?"

He moved a little bit away from her foot. She had brushed up against something that wanted to be touched by her. But he definitely didn't want that to happen. "Sanji asked me to ask you what type of guy you like."

Nami's smile disappeared. "Dammit." She muttered. "I'm guessing that's why Sanji let you eat the cake. Isn't it?"

"Yeah. So what type of guy do you like?"

Nami let out a deep sigh before pushing herself up into a sitting position on the couch. "Well," She started before getting on her hands and knees. Crawling over to Luffy before slipping into his folded lap. Feeling something hard poking her ass. Which caused Luffy to let out a small moan "Mmm. I like younger men." Nami then wrapped her arms around his neck. Bringing her face closer to his. "I like a guy that has confidence in everything he does."

Luffy gulped when he felt Nami lightly rubbing her ass on his hardness. She had her arms around his neck in such a way that her soft breasts were flat against his chest. She wasn't wearing a bra. But Nami also kept inching her face closer to his. "W-what else, do you like, in a guy?"

Nami placed her forehead against his. She licked her lips before whispering. "He needs to be strong. More toned lean muscle than built. He needs to be nice, and love the color red." She then moved one of her hands to run her fingers through his hair. "Black, wild hair. A bright smile and maybe a little silly. So he cam make me laugh." Nami then moved her head closer. Eyes closing along with Luffys. Her nose brushing to the side of his. Feeling each others hot breath on their lips. "And he needs to have a cute scar on his face." Then They both finished the distance between them and kissed each other. Their soft lips finally meeting. Finally able to taste and tease that hunger they've both been feeling for each other for so long. Nami couldn't believe how good his lips were. How could this be wrong? The kiss was filled with so much love and passion. How were they not suppose to feel this? Just then Nami felt Luffy move his tongue against her lips. And right when she was about to let him in, they heard someone coming down stairs.

With panic, Nami shot her eyes open and practically jumped to the other end of the couch. Luffy quickly crossed his legs to hide his erection. Using his arm to wipe his lips of Nami's taste. Her doing the same. They both looked at the stairs only to see Nojiko walking down in her short shorts and black tank top.

When seeing her younger siblings look at her, she just gave them a wide eyed look, herself. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering who was coming down stairs." Nami answered. Her expert poker face coming into play. "What are you doing up?"

Nojiko walked down that last few steps before pointing to the kitchen. "I was just going to get a glass of water." Looking at them suspiciously. "Why? What were you two talking about?"

Nami just got up and stretched her back. "Oh, nothing. Just how I was about to go to bed." Nami then walked over towards Luffy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Night, Luffy." Then on her way upstairs, Nami hugged her sister. "Night."

Nojiko raised a brow at her odd little sister. "Night." She hugged her back before watching her disappear upstairs. She then turned to Luffy. "Aren't you gonna go to bed too?"

Luffy shifted uncomfortably. Trying to keep his legs crossed. "No. I think I'm... just gonna uh, sit here for awhile."

Nojiko smirked while putting a fist on her hip. "Random teenage boner?"

Luffy just looked away with red cheeks and a pout.

Nojiko just laughed while making her way into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Nami had changed out of her red dress shirt and black skirt, and changed into Luffy's old red vest with nothing underneath and her own pair of short shorts. Nami had given Luffy his hat back earlier. She slipped into bed and covered herself up. Looking to her side, She saw Nojiko's present form earlier. Feeling to tired, she decided to open it tomorrow morning. Nami couldn't believe what she and Luffy had done. They kissed. She finally tasted his lips. But she wished that they would've went further. Licking her lips, Nami closed her eyes. Thoughts of her Luffy filling her head as she drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter three.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: You know that western epic I described? Yeah, I'm writing that and its going to be a LuffyxNami adventure while the other straw hats join in on the hunt for treasure. I already got everything planned out and had this Idea for a whole year already. I might not write it now, but sometime this year. I wanna finish at least one of my other fics before I start on it. I hope you leave a review and I hope you liked reading my story. The next chapter is a camping trip to a lake.


	4. Is that our ride?

A/N: Here's a short chapter. Please forgive the grammar mistakes and thanks for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Masquerade**

Chapter 4: Is that our ride?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Beep beep beep!'

'Smack!' Nami's hand struck down over the snooze button as she sat straight up out of bed. And just as she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Nami! Wake your butt up!"

After the constant banging on her door, Nami threw the covers off herself and stomped over to the door before swinging it open with a bang. "What the hell do you want Nojiko!?"

Not being one bit afraid of her sisters demon eyes, Nojiko pushed her out of the way and just walked right into her room. "Jeez, what's gotten your panties in a twist?"

 _'Luffy did, if you must know!'_ Screaming in her mind. "You woke me up from the best dream I've had in ages! That's W-!" Nami was interrupted when Nojiko turned around at lightning speed, surprised.

"You didn't even pack yet?!"

Nami was just confused. "Pack for what?"

Nojiko face palmed. "The camping trip you wanted me to come on?"

It took Nami a few seconds to think before her still waking brain kicked into gear. "Oh yeah! Hehe. Sorry, I completely forgot last night." Rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

Nojiko crossed her arms over her chest while giving Nami an odd look. "Did you... use ' **it** '? How was it?"

"Use what?"

"My gift! You used it last night, right? I mean," Nojiko let out a small laugh as she ran her fingers through her hair and looked off to the side. "Why else would you be having a good dream last night? I know that I always have **the best** dreams after using mine. Hehehe."

While Nojiko seemed to be off in her own little world, Nami walked over towards the gift. Picking it up and shifting it side to side, examining it. Shrugging her shoulders, Nami opened the box and "Ah! W-what the hell?!"

"Huh?!" Luffy shot straight up out of bed with drool leaking down his mouth. "Who screamed?" His barely opened crust filled eyes scanning the room from left to right. After searching for a good 5 seconds... "Whatever." He dropped back down into his bed.

Nojiko slapped her hand over Nami's mouth. "Shut it, stupid! You want Mom and Dad finding out what you've got?!" She said in a harsh whisper.

She pushed Nojiko's hand away from her before turning around to face the older sister. "I don't have a damn thing!" Her tone in a harsh whisper as well. Shoving the now closed box into her sisters chest. "Why the hell would you get me this?! You spent two thousand beri on this!"

Feeling offended, she pushed the gift back into her sisters arms. "Excuse me for being thoughtful! Wait." Nojiko squinted her eyes and leaned in close to Nami's face. "How did you know how much I spent on this?" Suspicion written all over her face.

Brown eye's turning wide with panic before slipping into calmness. Nami just shrugged and brushed off the question. "Easy. I read the receipt." A confident yet non caring smile on her lips.

"Really? Because I ripped up the receipt after buying it. That way you couldn't return it."

Nami's eyes shot open once again. "Uh, I uh~." Her mind was drawing a blank before pointing in the air with one finger, as the other hand was still holding the box. "The price tag! I read the price tag obvio-"

"Nope." Nojiko put her arms behind her back and shook her head from left to right. A calm smile on her face. "The box doesn't have a price tag on it. Only a barcode." She turned around and started making her way out of Nami's room. "I guess we have the same tastes Nami. Just be sure to delete your search history before Mom and Dad find out what you've been window shopping for."

Nami just stared at her sisters back. Watching her open and close the door behind her as she left the room. Letting out a deep sigh, Nami just shook her head. But then the box came back into mind. Nami just eyed the box in her hands. Gently shifting it from left to right before deciding to open it. She started lifting a corner before taking the lid o-.

"Nami!"

The sudden shout made the young teen jump and the box to almost slip out of her hands. Nami struggled to keep it from dropping before finally catching it.

"Hurry up and get packed before the others get here! And don't forget to wake up our dumb little brother! You're the only one able to get him up!"

Nami looked at her clock and saw that it was still a little early. With a smile and after hiding the box in her closet, she made her way out of her room and headed for Luffy's. Forgetting to change out of her short shorts and Luffy's old red vest with nothing underneath it.

She quickly slipped over to her little brothers rooms next to hers. Entering and closing his door quietly, wanting to enjoy what little time they had before the others came. After closing the door, Nami turned around and saw Luffy sprawled out on his bed. Mouth hanging open just like yesterday morning and wearing only his boxers. Knowing her little brother, Nami had no need to sneak around in here. So she practically skipped and jumped on top of Luffy, causing the bed to lightly bounce the both of them.

After straddling his waist, Nami placed her hands on his bear chest and just stared at him with those big brown eyes of hers. Looking over his black messy hair. That ever present joyous look on his face, even when sleeping. Feeling his hard muscle under her hands, the warmness of his body and the hardness rubbing... against her... pu-

Nami suddenly shifted her whole focus onto the hard thing rubbing against her. With a questioning look, Nami rocked her hips slightly back and forth. Which caused Luffy to let out a small moan. Luffy was in his boxers and Nami was in her short shorts with no panties. With big eyes, Nami lifted herself off his lap and looked between them. Only to see a stiff object under cloth stand erect and the tip tapping against the spot between her legs.

Extremely flushed in the cheeks, Nami decided to slide up a little more onto his abs and away from Luffys morning... glory. "Excited this morning, huh?" A smile as she kept her hands on his chest while leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I hope you got that because of me. Over what we did last night." Nami then placed her head in the crook of Luffy's neck. Inhaling deeply to smell that musk she loves so much.

Her mind going into horny teen mode, Nami started unbuttoning the red vest. Exposing her large breasts that were raising and falling with each heated breath from her. She then leaned into Luffy's chest and hugged him with her arms around his neck. Loving the warmth of their bodies mixing together. Her hard nipples rubbing against him with her face back into the crook of his neck.

She stayed like that for awhile. Her heavy breathing trying to match his calm one. The kiss they shared last night came back into her mind and remembered how they were interrupted. Nami sat up in his lap with her hands going back to his chest for support. She stared at his lips that were now closed. Luffy was now breathing through his nose.

"Do you wanna continue where we left off?" Without waiting for an okay, Nami started leaning in. Her forehead landing on his with half lidded eyes. Rubbing her nose with his as she let out a small giggle before closing her eyes and going in for their second kiss.

'Achoo!'

"Ugh!" Before their lips met, Luffy sneezed right in her face. "Dammit Luffy!" Nami used his blanket to clean her brothers snot from her face.

At screaming his name, Luffy woke up from his dream and was trying to blink his eyes open. "Nami? Whats wrong?" At first everything was a blur but soon he was staring at two flush and very large breasts with pink erect nipples. But he also saw that those breasts belonged to a half naked Nami who was straddling him. Within an instant Luffy's nose squirted out blood.

After cleaning off the snot, Nami looked down at Luffy's face and was confused by the bloody nose. "How the hell did that happen?" But while looking down at her brother, she noticed that her naked breasts were on full display for him. "D-don't look!"

Nojiko was in her room packing when all of a sudden.

"D-don't look!"

"I didn't me- Ow! Ah! Hey stop hi- Ow!"

Just as she was about to go see what her two younger siblings were fighting about, a very loud horn could be heard from outside. "Crap! They're already here?! Whatever, they'll sort it out themselves. I still gotta pack."

 _ **Twenty minutes later.**_

Nojiko was already outside with the others and Franky was sitting in the living room, talking with Bellemere and Genzo. "Hey, thanks for this SUPER Coffee! Its delicious!"

Both of the parents just deadpanned with Bellemere speaking up. "Thanks. But its just instant coffee."

"And that's why I added some good old fashioned Cola!"

Both of them looked on, disgusted. Bellemere asked, "Don't you think that much caffeine is, bad for you?"

But before he could respond, two of the three kids finally came down stairs with their packed gear for camping. Franky stood up and greeted them with a super pose. "And how was your SUP- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED STRAW HAT!?"

Luffy had a fat lip, black eye, and a bump in his forehead. But just as he was about to talk, Nami stuck a finger in his mouth and hooked his cheek before pulling. Making sure her little brother couldn't talk. "He had trouble waking up this morning so I had to go with drastic measures." Nami then turned an innocent smile to Luffy. "Right, Luffy?" But instead of letting him answer for himself, she just used her hooked finger to make Luffy nod up and down. "See? Now hurry up and lets get going! We're not gonna have enough time to set up the tents by time we get there. Come on Luffy."

"Ow! I can walk myself so stop pulling on my cheek!" 'Bonk!'

"Quiet you!" Nami then looked back and waved their parents goodbye as they left through the front door. "Bye! We'll be back tomorrow!"

"Bye and be safe! And watch your brother! You know how... adventurous he can be." Genzo letting out a deep and tired sigh at the end.

Once Luffy and Nami were outside, their jaws were left on the floor from what was in front of them. Except Luffy, who also had stars in his eyes. "S-so cool."

"Franky? Is that supposed to be our ride?"

Franky stepped next to them before putting on his sunglasses. "That. Is my new pride and joy, built with my own two hands. I would like you two to meet." Franky stepped in front of them and struck a pose full of pride. "The Thousand Sunny!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 4.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the short chapter but I thought ending it here would be good for now. I already know what the next chapter is going to be and continuing it would mean making this chapter super long. I think I'm going to work on the second chapter to "Desperate Times Lead Me to You." Next. Or I might do Nami's greed. Not sure yet. And sorry for not writing anything for so long again. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
